


Right Here Waiting

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs drops a bombshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ Jun. 11th, 2011.
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 162. Prompt from [ncisdrabble100](http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #242-Proposal. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Gibbs felt obliged to break the silence.

“It’s a proposition Tobias, not a proposal.” 

“That’s good. I doubt that Diane would give me the name of her florist. “ 

“Oh good. You can talk.”

“Sorry about that. You did say what I thought you said?”

Gibbs nodded. Saying it once had been hard enough. All he wanted was one honest thing in his life after being forced to face the level of bullshit surrounding him at the agency. The question was whether Fornell was as tired of playing games as he was. 

And if he was man enough to admit it.


End file.
